


A story about rivalmacy

by human_collector



Category: Junk!boys manga
Genre: Multi, this is based on a manga i read long ago and liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love association called Junk boys is on another case. It seems the school grounds have split into two and constantly get into fights with each other. Who is responsible for that and why don't they do something about it. What's stopping them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story about rivalmacy

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun making this one. Enjoy !

The moment Fujino Tomoya entered his high school gates, chaos erupted like a loud firework. 

Boys of all ages were throwing objects to each other and were screaming loudly. 

Confused he headed to his classroom, while shielding his head with his arms so no stray fire hit him. In the hallways, in the classrooms, everywhere Tomoya passed there were one or two people who were arguing with each other. 

When the bell rang, all commotion suddenly halted and everyone headed to their classrooms, the threat to continue later lingering in the air.  
During the break one of Tomoya’s seniors and lovers Sakuma Tsukasa came to Tomoya’s class to pick him up. They went to their secret clearing where Kajimoto Takato was waiting for them frowning deeply and holding a paper from their principal.

“Things couldn’t get more complicated” Kajimoto said waving the paper in front of Sakuma’s face and pulling Tomoya in a one arm hug. 

“I assume everything ties to the recent fights that occur between the students” Sakuma said straightening his school coat where it had wrinkled badly.

“Not only that, Tsukasa, but this case will get even more complex later on”

“Why is that?” Tomoya asked innocently but with his full attention. 

“It is because my cute Tomoya this time we aren’t just dealing with a pair, no. We are dealing with whole clubs which our two friends are part of. Being captains of each of their teams, there is this barrier that separates them.”

Sakuma took Tomoya’s hand and pulled him out from Kajimoto’s hug and on him, kissing his head and putting his other hand protectively around him. 

“They are both loved from their team members, and led to this mess in the first place. It’s a constant battle of who is right. Takato, I suggest we hear them out and decide from there where to head.”

“Honestly that would be my suggestion too. I will call the baseball captain; you can call the soccer club. Come on Tomoya, you can come with me.”

“Tomoya will come with me” Sakura said menacingly strengthening his hold around the small boy who whimpered. 

“SENPAI let’s just go together to both of them ok?” Tomoya said holding the hem of Kajimoto’s coat and Sakuma’s tie pulling both lightly. They both leaned in and stole a kiss from Tomoya’s lips and agreed. Break was almost over but they had enough time to write two notes and slide them inside both of the captains’ lockers.  
Then they kissed Tomoya until his mind went blank and headed back to their classrooms. Tomoya shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and sprinted back to his classroom just as the professor was around the corner of the hallway.

When the school bell rang for the end of the last period, Tomoya got up from his seat, grabbed his bag and instead of heading to the exit, he delved deeper into the school, to a secluded room where his two lovers were waiting him.

He sat between them only to regret that decision a second later because Kajimoto unbuttoned his shirt and stuck his hand inside it. Sakuma’s, hand headed for somewhere lower and stayed there squeezing the boy’s thigh gently.

“Ugh sempai” he shrieked as Sakuma kissed his cheek and bit on his lips. 

The door opened, before the senpai could get carried away, to reveal the captain of the baseball club in his uniform and looking both lost and pissed.

“Welcome Tatsuya-san, please have a seat until your colleague arrives.” Kajimoto said calmly since he, an athletic student, knows how to deal with those people.

When Tatsuya sat the door opened a second time to reveal a student, of average built, Sugino the third year captain of the soccer club.  
Sakuma got up from the desk he was sitting on, closed the door behind Sugino as he stayed still and locked it. Then he guided him to the other chair and joined his two partners on the desk again.

“Why have you brought us here?” Tatsuya said trembling in his seat and switching his vision from Kajimoto to Sakuma.  
“Don’t you worry Tatsuya-san we won’t harm you.” Kajimoto said winking at him playfully but it seemed to worsen the situation. He sighed and hurriedly explained.  
“We are the school’s love association also known as Junk boys. We have been called on your and Sugino-san’s case on behalf of the safety of the students. We would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone about us”

“Oh so you’re the junk boys. I’ve always wondered if the rumors were true. But what business you have with us? We don’t harbor any feelings towards each other.”  
“Y-you don’t?” Tomoya said shyly hiding behind Sakuma so he wouldn’t face the upperclassmen.  
“No” Tatsuya said calming down from his panic and smiling to the first year. 

“Well if romantic feelings aren’t involved then why are both of your club members fighting” Sakuma asked pushing his glasses upwards and leaning over to them.  
“OH there was an announcement from the principal not long ago which stated that one of the scientific clubs will have to close down. The chemistry and the physics clubs have been on each other’s throats since then and they dragged our guys in the argument and now the school has literally divided itself into two battle fields.”  
“I see” Kajimoto and Sakuma said simultaneously. They nodded to each other, told the captains they were excused to leave and quickly headed to the principal’s office to inform him.  
“Before you go, I need to tell you something” the principal said in a serious tone. 

“There were injuries. Two students have been admitted to the hospital with a serious concussion and a broken leg respectively. Some of the students have been pushed down the staircases and I hear at least four people were food poisoned. Takato, Tsukasa, little Fujimoto. Please help me out. This is getting dangerous. You are excused from your lessons tomorrow as well so you have all the time you need to fix this.”

“YES SIR” the three yelled and left the brooding principal in his office.  
Then they ran to the chemistry lab where they could find Tsukishima Yuuto the club’s leader.  
His back was facing the door and he was clad in a lab coat conducting an experiment of sorts. So an accident didn’t occur, Kajimoto cleared his throat loudly and sheltered Tomoya in his arms so he wouldn’t knock something over.

Sakuma stepped forward when Yuuto turned around and threw them a stern glare. He folded his arms and got right to the main course.  
“Tsukishima, what are you doing?” he asked his gaze fixed on Yuuto pining him to his spot. Kajimoto stepped forward putting Tomoya behind him and stood next to Sakuma.  
“THE STUDENTS ARE HARMING EACH OTHER” Tomoya slipped past his senpai’s arms, made his hands fists and yelled in the second year’s face.  
“So you’re with their lot huh?” Yuuto whispered. He looked at them straight in the face and cried. His face became red, some tears ran down his cheeks and he hiccupped most of his words as he spoke.  
“I’ve been dreaming for this club since middle school and now that asshole old man tells me to shut it down? After spending so much time in recruiting people and organizing these damn activities, after so much research? Fuck no.”

“The principal is only asking you to talk this out with the chemistry club. He wants all the scientific clubs to be one rather in stand-alone sections. You’ll have more people in it and the activities will be shared as well as save you time gathering in one place. And I’m sure Furuya Harimoto would be happy to share the club with you. ”  
“Ha-harimoto? Wi-with that bastard? SHARE? No fucking way.” Yuuto said with his face going red from anger and grinding his teeth.  
“Why not Tsukishima-senpai” Tomoya asked kindly, starting to understand the situation a bit.  
“NEVER, YOU HEAR ME, NEVER” Yuuto burst from anger, spat in Sakuma’s face and stormed out of the lab. The junk boys watched him leave through the door, banging his fist on the hinges and yelping in pain.

Sakuma took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth he kept in his pocket.  
“Well, I think we got everything he had to offer to tell us didn’t he Takato?”  
“I think so too Tsukasa. We should go to Furuya next to see how he’d handle the news.”  
“Uum senpai, will Tsukishima-senpai be okay?”

“Now, Tomoya don’t start worrying about stupid Yuuto. We’ll get jealous” Kajimoto said pulling Tomoya near him and kissing his cheek and holding him in place as Sakuma unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt again and kissing the crook of his neck.

“Umm sen-senpai” Tomoya closed his eyes and moaned. He made his neck long and could only feel Sakuma’s lips kissing his torso while Kajimoto played with his lips.  
“Senpai stooooooop we have to go to Furuya-senpai. Clubs are going to e-e-end soo-oon uh-um”  
“He can wait, Tomoya, but now let’s have some fun ourselves shall we?”

Tomoya felt his pants slide down and one of them lifted him and placed him gently on a desk.  
Sakuma took care to hold him while Kajimoto worked below.  
Sakuma distracted him so he would not be tense and he did such a great job that Tomoya relaxed and focused his eyes on him instead of Kajimoto.  
Kajimoto, jealous, hurried to be included too. 

They fondled with him for a while, kissing him and such. By the end Tomoya was crying from embarrassment and hitting his senpai with his weak fists as they laughed.  
The junk boys arrived in the middle of the chemistry club’s activities so they decided to wait until they were over before talking to the captain.  
In contrast from Yuuto Tsukishima’s physics club, Furuya’s was not crowed exactly but there was a small crowd sitting on the desks around while Harimoto talked to them. He was excited like a little child, gesturing wildly while talking which might’ve explain why all of them members were sitting on desks.

When Furuya closed his gigantic book and allowed everyone to leave, it was then that the junk boys entered and confronted him. He smiled at them kindly and excitedly asked them what they wanted.  
They told him about the principal’s request to unify the clubs and after a mild discomforted face, he told them that he’d consider it.  
Furuya’s face was flushed red, looking away from them and the junk boys looked at each other knowingly, every bit of doubt they had about the culprits of this student civil war was cleared.  
“Harimoto, you have to stop this. Your feelings cannot hinder the student body. Look at the injuries the battles caused. ”  
“I know, but-- it is very hard with him. You’ve seen how easy it is to anger him. He can’t control it well and every time I bring it up, we end up wounding each other rather than taking it seriously. I already told my club to not get involved in the fights, but I can’t convince everyone.”

“Don’t worry Harimoto-san we’ll help you” Tomoya said with his eyes shining and tightening his fists on his chest.  
“I would appreciate it”. Furuya said sighing sadly and placing his hand on his heart. They exchanged goodbyes and the tired Junk boys headed outside and stopped at the gate.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow Tsukasa~” Kajimoto said giving him a light kiss on the mouth.  
“Goodbye Takato, Tomoya” he whispered giving the latter the same type of kiss he got.  
They boarded different buses and went home watching the sun set through their windows.  
\----------------  
The next day Tomoya was excited to go to school. Kajimoto send him a text with a plan he thought of and how they should talk it over.  
He arrived to their hideout only to see Kajimoto there. No Sakuma in sight.  
Kajimoto was smiling when Tomoya stumbled in and was looking at him with a weird eagerness.  
Tomoya didn’t manage to make a step further and Kajimoto took him in his hug and lifted him up in his arms, kissing his neck and making Tomoya blush.

“Kajimoto-senpai what’s wrong?”

“It’s just us today my small Tomoya, Tsukasa had to go to a university for a recommendation.” He said proudly of his other lover.  
“Oh” Tomoya smiled, happy for his senpai who managed a position. He knew how smart he was and many universities and colleges wanted him.  
“Kajimoto-senpai enough kisses already.” Tomoya pushed him off and fixed his shirt that was unbuttoned until his third button.  
“Yes I guess we should go Tomoya, we have a long day today”  
“Let’s go, senpai.”  
\------------  
After the exhausting lessons that took the entire morning, Kajimoto picked up both Yuuto and Tomoya from their classes and took them to the most secluded auditorium the school had.  
“Do you like this place Yuuto?” Kajimoto said slyly. Yuuto looked at him, his eyes narrowing but he nodded and shrugged.  
“I’ve never been here before” Yuuto said passively looking around the empty, wrecked seats, the old peeling wallpaper and the dusty web-filled walls and floor.  
“To be honest, neither have we” Kajimoto said rubbing his neck and then straightening his hair. “Alright let’s get this started” he added.

“Yuuto, we’ve brought you here, to let everything out”  
“What do you mean let everything out?”

“Everything. Don’t worry we’ll be the only ones listening from that there sound room” Kajimoto said smiling sweetly to Yuuto.  
“And how will that help me at all?”  
“You’ll see how your world will open when you shout your problems.”  
“Fine, I’ll play your game” he said dejectedly, dropping his shoulders.  
“Yay, thank you senpai” Tomoya threw his arms up in an air in glee.

“Okay, Yuuto you go on the stage and we’ll go up the stairs to the sound room. Just scream as loud as possible and don’t worry, despite being old, the building is still soundproof. Everything will be contained to this building, us and you only”.

As Yuuto walked to the stage, Kajimoto held Tomoya in place in the corridor before the auditorium’s entrance so he wouldn’t mess it up and typed a message on his phone. A light buzz a few moments later told him that the plan was in action.

Yuuto could see a shadow through the glass of the sound room, which he assumed was Kajimoto and after taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he started improvising.  
“You’re a huge pain in the ass. I constantly have to have my guard up with you. Chemistry and Physics don’t match as I told you many times. But. YOU MAKE MY HEART POUND AND I DON’T KNOW WHY, YOU’RE ANNOYING AND I DON’T KNOW WHY, I HATE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME BECAUSE I’M SCARED, I’m scared of messing up. 

You have been nothing but good to me since we met. So I’ll just keep you away, locked inside a box deep in my heart. YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS AND FRIENDLY and I don’t deserve to have you. So I’ll just stay with my selfish wishes hidden, because—because I love you”  
Yuuto’s head dropped, his eyes poured the tears he held back and with his eyes still closed he threw his head back and screamed loudly, his body shaking whole and his fist were clenched.  
He heard footfalls coming to him in a rapid pace and he opened his eyes to see Furuya climbing the steps of the stage and running to him, wrapping him in his hug and using his hand to brush away Yuuto’s hair out of his way. He used his thump to wipe a tear away and kiss his cheek. And then he hugged him tighter.

Yuuto was stunned and his eyes were widened and frozen on one spot. But he also returned the hug. He was a little bit taller than Furuya so he leaned his head next to his friend’s and comforted him.  
Furuya didn’t even let him speak, he gave him a heated kiss that made him weak to his knees and they both fell down on each other.  
It was when Furuya started unbuttoning his white shirt that Kajimoto decided that things were going well. Plus he couldn’t shelter Tomoya’s curious eyes forever.  
“Let’s leave them alone Tomoya, I think-” a moan was heard clearly all the way to the corridor of the auditorium where they were and then a growl followed by giggles.  
Kajimoto hurriedly pushed Tomoya out to the courtyard and dragged him to their secret hideout.  
Then he sat on the grass and dragged the smaller one on his lap.

“I promised Tsukasa I wouldn’t go really far without him but, after hearing those two I need my Tomoya fix.”  
Kajimoto gently opened Tomoya’s shirt and brushed his fringe away from his face. Tomoya puckered his lips and Kajimoto happily met them while unbuckling his small boyfriend’s belt. Tomoya moaned contently and allowed Kajimoto’s hand to touch him, wetting his underwear with pre-cum.  
“Your little thing is pointing up cutely again” he said using his thump and his index finger to stroke over Tomoya’s underwear covered hard-on.  
“Uh senpai~ don’t torture me” Tomoya whined enjoying the feel of his senpai’s lips on his soft skin.  
His eyelids batted and he rolled his eyes in pleasure as Kajimoto guided Tomoya’s lips on his dick, making him kiss it and push it through his small full lips. Tomoya’s mouth felt incredible around him and his butt which was a light pink colour swayed back and forth tempting Kajimoto. 

Suddenly Tomoya felt a hand caress his butt and push it forward a bit. Before he managed to look, a tie came and was wrapped around his eyes. The mystery man leaned over him and kissed Kajimoto. Tomoya could tell by the sounds. Kajimoto couldn’t take two mouths working on his lips and dick, and released.  
Tomoya’s mouth wasn’t all the way in but he managed to catch most of the come that came out. Kajimoto was breathing heavily and groaning. It was a rather violent burst after all. Tomoya was hearing his senpai and he felt waves of pleasure go through him like electricity. 

The same hand that pushed him was now fondling his dick and sucking him from behind bringing him to a climax as well. Tomoya’s moans were these little breaths that sounded very sexy to both the stranger and Kajimoto. Tomoya ended up reaching his climax when a finger made his way into his hole and massaged his walls, attacking his nerves and making him grind against it.  
Tomoya made a very cute squeak when he came all over the grass. 

The blindfold was off and Sakuma’s mouth was stealing Tomoya’s, his palm cupping his chin and catching up on what he’d lost.  
“I missed you” Sakuma whispered turning Tomoya over, held him in place by his shoulders and kissed him again until he was out of breath.  
“Sakuma-senpai you’ve only been gone a day” Tomoya said rubbing his nose on his. Sakuma laughed whole-heartedly and wiped some tears that formed by it.  
Tomoya got up, pulled his pants up and so did Kajimoto. He tightened his belt and straightened his uniform from a mess to a more decent look.  
Sakuma pulled them in his hug as the bell rang. He ruffled both of their hair and kissed them again.  
Then while holding hands they made their way to school.

Before they made it to the inside of the building, two figures jumped from some bushes at a great distance from them, holding their shirts like capes above their heads, showing off the blue and green t-shirts underneath.

They had only eyes for one another as they ignored the trio and ran together inside the building.  
Sakuma turned to the two who smiled at him sweetly. 

“I assume it went very well then” he said pushing his glasses back to his face and his lips curled into a grin.  
“Yes Sakuma-senpai we managed to get them together” Tomoya said excitedly jumping around them both praising Kajimoto for coming up with the plan.  
“It was hard to convince Yuuto but in the end we managed alright I think” Kajimoto said smugly, crossing his arms and looking Sakuma daringly.  
“Well I’m proud of you” Sakuma said wiping Kajimoto’s smug grin with his lips and placing a congratulating kiss on Tomoya’s lips afterwards.  
“Senpai~ enough my lips are swollen now” Tomoya pouted and made his lovers laugh. 

“Sorry Tomoya, I just can’t help myself” Sakuma said looking at Kajimoto who also nodded affirmatively.  
“Let’s go to class, Tomoya, be careful today okay”  
“Okay Kajimoto-senpai, Sakuma-senpai. I’ll see you after school”  
They watched their little lover make his way through the corridor and getting in his classroom.

 

“Gonna ravish ‘im after school?”  
“Yup”

END.


End file.
